He's Cold
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Steve can't stop worrying about his son Peter, to the annoyance of his husband, Tony. But he can't help it; his baby's out there in the snow with only a hoody and with the worst influence ever as a date, Wade 'Deadpool' Wilson.


"Steve," Tony called to his husband who had absentmindedly been pacing the length of the living room/kitchen.

"Hm?" Came the blond's acknowledgment, though he didn't turn to the younger.

"No."

"No what?"

"No, you can't call him, or go out and find him."

"But Tony." Steve protested as he turned to his husband, not bothering to try and deny the brunettes accusation. "Our baby is out there in just a sweater, and it's snowing." He said with an expression akin to any over bearing mother.

"First off, Peter's 18, not 8. Second, he's on a date so leave him to it." Tony said as he picked up his mug of now lukewarm coffee.

"Don't remind me." The super soldier groaned, tilting his head momentarily in exaggeration as he shifts from one foot to the other. "Still don't think we should let Peter date Wilson."

"Oh it was never a matter of letting them see each other, it's just whether they have to hide it from us or not," Tony said as he lifted the mug to his lips.

"He's far too old for our son." Steve pressed on, choosing to ignore the idea that his good, honest son would go sneaking around behind their backs.

"Says the 110-year-old war veteran to his 50-year-old husband." Tony more mumbled then spoke before grinning at his joke.

"And he's a bad influence. They're on their first date, and he's already keeping Peter out longer than agreed."

"Late?" Tony questioned, turning to look up at the analog clock that hung not too far. "It's only 10:35."

"Exactly. I told him to have Peter back by nine." Steve said, in a tone that implied that the issue he was seeing was thought to be obvious.

"And then I told them they could be out until eleven, which is still really early considering how old they are." Tony defended which was countered with a groan from the taller. "Calm down honey; they'll be home soon."

"Sir's." Came the over pleasant and calm voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. "My apologies for the interruption but I thought I should inform you that Peter and company have entered the property and are quickly approaching the front door."

"Well speak of the devil." The inventor said, though was ignored as his husband had sped out of the living room to greet their son.

Steve grabbed the door nob, even though he could hear keys jingling together on the other side, and flung it open, ready to pull his, no doubt, freezing son into an embrace. Instead of dragging him inside, however, the older stopped mid-greeting when both Peter and Wade jolted back at his sudden appearance.

"Dad, can Wade come in?" Peter asked over the coat he wore that caused him to resemble a child that had been rolled up in a king-sized blanket. It was a thick, black coat with an obscene number of pockets that looked five sizes too big for the brunette. The bottom of it came just above his knees while the sleeves had to be scrunched up a fair bit to have his hands accessible and the hood flopped over his head to the point where it was obliviously a bit hard to see.

"I'm fine Petey," Wade assured as he stood there shaking slightly in the sweater Steve recognized as the one Peter was wearing when he left the house. The sleeves clung obviously uncomfortably tight around the mercenary's forearms, and the bottom hung just below the man's waist. It hung open as it wasn't large enough to be zipped up, let alone be any aid in keeping Wade warm.

"Not when your turning blue at the tips." Peter shot back with an uneven mix of worry and slight frustration before turning back to his father. "Please, dad."

"Hm? Oh, right, sure." Steve excepted, snapping out of his stupor and stepped aside to let the two inside. Peter rushed inside, a half-hardheartedly protesting Wade in tow, and made a beeline for the small kitchen in the corner of the room. It had originally been Tony's bar but was converted when Peter joined the household.

"Welcome home." Tony greeted before letting out a snicker. "Oh, my God, Steve! Our son's been eaten by a pile of fabric and pockets." Tony joked, receiving a chuckle only from the merc with a mouth as Wade was sat down on one of the stools that surrounded the kitchen island. Peter hurriedly removed the coat and flung it over Wade's shoulders. "Where'd you even get that?" Tony couldn't help but ask despite being almost 100% certain he knew the answer already.

"Wade forced it on me." Peter snapped just as Steve re-entered the living room.

"What else was I supposed to do when my baby boy doesn't know how to dress for the occasion?" Wade asked with a slight pout, though he couldn't suppress his grin for long at how flustered his lover was.

"Take me home like I suggested." Peter spat back in frustration, though the anger was mostly a veil over the worry.

"And skip out on our date!?" Wade said with an almost offended expression, and mockingly pressing a hand to his chest for dramatic effect.

As the couple bickered, though it was more Peter protesting out of concern and Wade joking, soaking in how adorable his baby boy was when he was worried, the parent's eye's met. Tony raised a questioning brow that that pretty much dared Steve to bring the previous complaints back up. When the super soldier turned with an annoyed scoff, still holding firm to his opinion, Tony decided to push his lover.

"Hey, Peter," The inventor called, pulling in the attention of all the other men. "Your bedroom's nice and toasty, especially in yourself heated bed." While Steve's expression sinks in realization, the mercenary lit up.

"Wait a min-"

"That's a great idea." Wade interrupted the flustered blond.

"Let's go snuggle Petey." He said, clasping his boyfriend's hands in his."

"I-I don't know Wade." The brunette said with a slight blush rising to his cheeks as he glanced at Steve who wore a glare that easily communicated what he expected Peter's answer to be.

"Come on; I didn't get to have the stereotypical make out on your front steps moment, let me have this." Wade almost whined as his lover's cheeks darkened to a red while Tony could no longer hold in his laughter at his husband's angry yet embarrassed expression.

"Peeeeteer," Steve called in a loud yet low disciplinary and almost threatening tone. Peter's eyes fell on his lap, uncomfortable with all the focus on him, pressuring him to answer. He knew his dad didn't approve and the brunette didn't want to upset his father. But then he looked back at Wade's hopeful and pale face and couldn't help but recall how the mercenary handed over his coat without hesitation practically the moment they met up, leaving the merc with the mouth unprotected from the elements for a couple of hours.

"Sure." Peter excepted with a slight smile while Wade squealed with delight.

"To the love nest," Wade declared, jumping up from his seat, letting the coat that had been hanging from his shoulders loosely fall to the floor. "away!"

"H-hey!" Steve called after the quickly flying couple.

"Steve." Tony shot sternly, showing that he was getting a bit annoyed. "You were scared about our son freezing but he didn't because Wade chose to freeze instead. He's a good man. A tad bit bat shit crazy at times but a good guy to Peter." Tony stated, hoping that one of his rare outbursts would get a message through.

Instinctively Steve felt defensive, wanting to fight back but soon the let out a sigh of exceptions. This time, he was beat.

"He does take care of him, doesn't he?" Steve said as he approached the stool Wade had just left.

"They take care of each other," Tony said with a light smile as the super soldier bent down and picked up the abandoned coat. When the article of clothing was lifted, however, a couple of things fell from one of the many pockets and hit the ground with a small noise, just loud enough to grab the parent's attention. Tucking the coat under an arm for the moment, Steve bent down to pick up the items. Then his expression fell from a curious stare to a scowl.

"Peter! Wiiilsoooon!" Steve called as he charged up the stairs to his son's room, a package of obviously opened condoms and lubrication in hand.

I thought of the ending while typing this up; I thought it was funny.

I though the jokes by Tony was funny too, especially the one about age. It took a bit of math to come up with Steve being 110 and Tony being 50, but it would make sense. In my mind, Tony and Steve got Peter when Tony was about 30 and Steve, having slept for just under 70 years, was technically 90ish. They got Peter as a baby, or at least a kid, who is 18 now. Confused yet? Me too.

Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
